Wrenches are known that are capable of engaging two different sized fasteners. A ratchet wrench may be, for example, capable of engaging a ⅞ inch fastener with one end of the wrench and a ½ inch fastener at the opposite end of the wrench handle. Thus, the number of wrenches required to insure a user can engage a given number of differently sized fasteners is reduced by half.
As well, wrenches having heads that pivot with respect to the wrench's handle axis (“flex-head” wrenches) for adjusting fasteners in hard to reach locations are known. Existing flex-head wrenches typically include a fastener-engaging head portion that is attached to a handle at a pivot joint so that a user may adjust the angular position of the head portion relative to the handle. As well, flex-head wrenches may include locking mechanisms for securing the head portion in the desired position relative to the handle during use. Often, these flex-head wrenches are not adequately suited for adjusting the angle of the head portion relative to the handle with only one hand. More specifically, when the locking mechanism is disengaged from the head portion to allow for adjustment, the head portion pivots freely about the handle. As such, a user must grasp the head portion with one hand for positioning while operating the locking mechanism with the remaining hand.